


what? i love impromptu picnic dates

by natashashill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Needs a Hug, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashashill/pseuds/natashashill
Summary: a blackhill picnic dateit’s maria and natasha’s wedding anniversary and natasha thinks of ways to cheer maria up. she has a bright idea of taking maria out for a picnic date like they used to before.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	what? i love impromptu picnic dates

Natasha Romanoff has been married to Maria Hill for a year now. Today is their anniversary, both of them aren’t very loud with their relationship but they do enjoy each other’s company with their own personal moments. 

Excitedly, Nat woke up first. She put on her silk bathrobe that Maria enjoys yet she won’t admit it, and made herself a cup of coffee. She made her way from the kitchen to the living room and grabbed the little photo album Thor gave them as a wedding gift.

Of course, Thor didn’t make the gift on his own and asked for help from Gamora. (they’re besties)

Natasha admired the album of her pictures with Maria and the Avengers. They went on a few dates before they got married but that is because they liked being together privately. 

When she finished looking at the album she put it down and started playing with Liho; her and Maria’s cat. When it comes to special events, Natasha gets excited to plan them while Maria is the complete opposite. It’s not like she hates plans, she’s just not that enthusiastic about it.

“You sure do look comfortable in that seating position, Romanoff.” A raspy female voice approached from behind.

Natasha turns around and sees an obviously just woken up Maria Hill. Unlike Romanoff, Maria is wearing a casual mauve tank top with grey shorts.

“You sure love nothing more than your snarky remarks at me.” Natasha puts on a playful smirk as she stands up from the couch with a coffee mug on her hand.

“That’s not true,” Natasha gives her doubting look. “I love you more.” Maria smiles softly.

“How sweet, I’m so touched Hill.” She takes a sip of her coffee.

“You have any plans today?” Maria shoots her a meaningful look. “Depends. You want to join me?” Nat starts getting a little flirty. “I’m not sure. I kinda need a little pick me up right now after covering up for Fury for a week.” She sighs.

Natasha thinks back to her plans for their anniversary today and choose one that will cheer Maria up. In less than a minute she’s thought of an idea as a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“I have an idea,” Natasha sets her mug down the counter. Maria gives her a wary look at her sudden enthusiasm.

“Let’s go on a picnic!” Natasha giggles reaching for Maria’s hands.

“What?” 

“A picnic! Come on, Maria. When’s the last time we went on a picnic with just the both of us.” 

“Way too long?” Maria raises an eyebrow. 

“I think it was when I called you in the middle of the night. And I don’t remember much details but I was pretty upset at the time.” Maria recalls “Then you asked me what’s wrong and I tried to make you forget it but you already got up and were on your way to my house.”

“That’s right! We did a midnight picnic.” Natasha grins “You didn’t have to do all that for me you know?” Maria chuckles. 

“You were upset and it was the least I could do.” 

“Besides, today is a pretty special day.” Nat starts swaying around excitedly like a child. “It sure is.” Maria giggles moving closer to Nat.

“Happy anniversary!” Natasha happily throws her arms around Maria while she hugs her back as a soft laugh escapes her mouth.

Maria pulls out from the hug for her hands to reach Nat’s face. “You’re such an idiot.” 

She kisses her softly, she can feel Natasha smiling through the kiss but she didn’t care.

“I cannot believe I’ve been married to this snarky brunette who hates letting me borrow her leather jackets.” Natasha teases Maria as she pulls back from the kiss. 

Natasha begins to walk towards the kitchen to put on her apron and start making food for their picnic date.

“I haven’t agreed to this plan of yours, you know?” Maria turns around looking at Natasha taking out food from the fridge.

“I don’t care. You’re still coming with me.” She shuts the cupboard close after taking out 3 different bowls. “Come on, it’s not like we have anything better to do.” 

“Sure we do.”

“Nothing that can cheer you up.” Natasha begins to gather the ingredients.

She stares at Natasha walking around the kitchen looking for ingredients, preparing meals and grabbing a picnic basket; she shakes her head at her wife’s determination to go on a picnic.

“What? I love impromptu picnic dates.” Natasha looks up at Maria.

With a resigned sigh she grabs an apron hanging on the side of the fridge.

Maria already knows Natasha is making her famous chicken shawarma wraps so she decided to make some waffles. 

“What are you making?” Natasha asks as she proceeds to make shawarma wraps.

“Waffles.” Maria starts whisking the batter after adding all the ingredients. “What else should we make?”

“I’ll make lasagna after this.” 

“I’ll help you after I finish my waffles.” Maria says excitedly because she enjoys Nat’s homemade lasagna a lot.

The both of them continued to cook in amiable silence, save for the witty retorts and sarcastic responds they throw back at each other. 

As much as Maria doesn’t want to admit it. Simply preparing for a picnic with the love of her life was already enough to make her feel better and relaxed. 

Maria finishes making the waffles and started to clean up. For the sake of messing with Nat, she sprayed the excess water from her fingers to her face after washing her hands.

Natasha friskily threw a carrot at Maria as a reaction but misses anyways.

“Hey! That would’ve hurt me really bad.” Maria shockingly looks at Nat.

“That’s pretty much the point, Hill.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“You have terrible aim.” Maria picks up the carrot on the ground.

Natasha looked up and rolled her eyes with a sigh in mild defiance. “I missed on purpose.” 

“Sure you did, how could anyone miss– what was that? 4 feet?”

“It was the carrot’s fault.” Natasha replies

“iT wAs ThE cArRoT’s FauLt” Maria bites her lip, stopping herself from smiling.

“Shut up,” Natasha allows her hair to cover half her face so Maria couldn’t see her blushing.

———————————

Natasha and Maria arrives at a quiet picnic spot. Surprisingly, Maria didn’t complain about them riding a bike to get to the place.

Natasha ecstatically ran to the picnic spot to set up the blanket and the food inside the basket.

Maria admired Nat in her black and white checkered dress which flows all in the right places. 

Maria on the other hand was wearing a simple denim jacket with white shorts. She settles down next to Nat on their picnic spot. 

“I’m so happy you agreed to do this.” Natasha smiles as she opens up a container where the lasagna was stored.

“Me too.” Maria softly gazed at her beautiful wife.

They started eating while also gazing at the beach that is not that far away from their spot.

Natasha bites into a waffle Maria made and lets out a small moan. “Mhm. I love this so much.” 

Maria blushes and took something from her pocket. “I got something for you.”

Natasha’s face looked surprised with a hint of excitement. “Maria..”

Maria hands her a small jewelry box. Nat gratefully receives it and opens the box which had the prettiest necklace.

Natasha pays attention to the details and saw both hers and Maria’s initials in both sides of the rose gold locket. “Happy anniversary, Romanoff.” Maria greets her softly as she opens the locket. The locket included candid pictures that they took of each other. “I love you!” Natasha pulls Maria into a hug and kisses her cheek.

Maria reaches for her face and kisses her softly, “I love you too,” she whispers softly.

She took the locket while Nat turns around and holds her hair up for Maria to attach the locket.

“I didn’t get a gift for you, did this picnic cheer you up?” Natasha turns to face Maria who has an easy smile on her face.

“This was more than enough, thank you.” Hill intertwines her fingers with Nat’s while Nat rests her head on Maria’s shoulder as they gaze at the beach and continue on their picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading this fanfic this is my first one <3 this is inspired by a moment in a book called “the heartbroken heartbreaker” on wattpad by sammadison. anyways that’s all, take care :P


End file.
